


Avenging A Foe

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Graphic Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek sees something he shouldn't have, now he has to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging A Foe

J. Edgar Hoover Building

A leather clad figure moved through the corridors of the Hoover building and down to the basement. He crept stealthily toward the door, hearing voices from within. It wouldn't have been strange at all but for the fact that both voices were male. He gently turned the doorknob and found it was locked. Weird... 

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a lock pick. He expertly picked it and pushed the door open quietly. He peered inside and noticed Mulder's desk was vacant. Weird again. He knew he had heard voices in here. He listened and heard more sounds. This time it didn't sound like voices, it sounded like...moaning. He crept towards the sound to an open area on the other side of the room. He finally saw who was making the sounds. He immediately jumped back for fear he'd been seen. When he looked again, he couldn't believe his eyes. Mulder was there with his boss, Skinner. They both had their pants around their ankles and were kissing and fondling one another passionately. The dark figure continued to watch wide eyed as Mulder knelt down, lifting Skinner's dick and sucking it. As he watched, he could feel his own cock twitching. Then Mulder stood and shuffled his feet toward a wall where he placed his palms and pushed out his ass. Skinner tongued Mulder's crevice, then stood and moved in close behind him. Skinner began humping him vehemently. Mulder shut his eyes tight as he bit down on his lower lip.

The figure continued to watch as he rubbed the strain in his tight black jeans. He knew he would have to end this party soon but he wanted to do it at the right moment. He watched Skinner's face intently for signs he was about to spew his load into his subordinate. At the moment he thought it was about to happen, the dark figure made his presence known.

"Well, Mulder's finally getting screwed with a dick. It's about time," the figure smirked.

Both men whipped their heads around and stared in shock. Skinner quickly dislodged himself from Mulder, picked up his pants and stuffed himself back inside. Mulder pulled up his pants and immediately propelled himself in the direction of the intruder. He grabbed the leather jacket and pushed him hard against the wall. Mulder began pounding into him like a madman.

"You mother fucker, what are you doing here?! I'm going to fuckin' kill you!" Mulder screamed as he continued to punch the voyeur.

Skinner ran up behind Mulder and pulled him off. "Mulder-- stop, you're gonna' kill 'em."

"What's your point?" Mulder asked, struggling to get at the man.

"Mulder, stop it. Let's find out why he's here." 

Mulder finally stopped and stood breathing hard, glaring at the man.

"Okay, Krycek, what are you doing here?" Skinner asked, a bit out of breath himself.

Krycek had fallen to the floor as a result of the beating Mulder gave him. He slowly stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. 

"I see you still love me, huh Mulder? I guess you're a little upset I didn't let the big guy here shoot his load in you."

Mulder lunged for him again and Skinner blocked him. Once Mulder calmed down again, Skinner urged Krycek to explain why he was there. 

"All right, Krycek, tell us why you're here, or next time I won't stop Mulder from killing you."

"A little impatient, aren't we? Okay. I'm here to tell you CSM is dead."

Both men looked at each other, then back at Krycek. 

"How do we know you're telling the truth? Lord knows you've lied to us before," Skinner said.

"Well, it should be the truth since I'm the one who killed him."

Mulder stepped forward. 

"You're a damn liar, Krycek!"

"No, I'm not. You'll eventually find out for yourselves."

"That's probably true, so why did you come here to tell us?" Skinner asked, holding Mulder back.

Krycek looked from Skinner to Mulder then shrugged. 

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to tell you myself. I wanted to see your faces."

"Why, so we could throw you a big congratulation party?" Mulder asked sarcastically.

"No, so you would see that I..." Krycek couldn't continue and just looked at the ground, turning away.

"You got a hell of a lot of nerve coming here with this shit. We should just arrest your ass and throw you in jail where you belong," Mulder spat.

"I'm not the only one who should be in jail. I think your little display in here a few moments ago would warrant something, don't ya' think? I don't think it's appropriate behavior for a supervisor to fuck his subordinate in his office," Krycek threatened with equal venom.

Mulder jumped on Krycek again and Skinner didn't try to stop him this time. Both men fell to the floor with Mulder's arm pressing into Krycek's throat.

"You're not going to be able to say anything to anybody because you'll be dead!" Mulder yelled as he tried to crush his throat.

Krycek struggled uselessly against Mulder, not being able to overpower him with only one good arm.

"Skinner, stop him! Don't forget about the Nanocytes," Krycek managed to cough out.

Skinner thought for a moment. He still had the blasted things inhabiting his body and since Krycek seemed to control them maybe he was the only one who could remove them. 

"Mulder-- stop!" Skinner shouted as he pulled his subordinate off their nemesis. 

"Skinner, no! If you don't let me kill him, he'll report us!"

"No he won't. No one will believe a liar, a traitor and a murderer. Besides we can see to it that he doesn't," Skinner said, with a bit of evil in his tone.

Mulder and Krycek were looking at him, bewildered.

"What do you have in mind?" Mulder asked with interest.

"I'll tell you later. Help me get him to my place."

Mulder grabbed Krycek's gun and knife while Skinner held him. Then with Mulder holding him down, Skinner detached Krycek's artificial arm, taking it with him as he and Mulder carried him out the building and into Skinner's car. Skinner threw the arm into the trunk then cuffed Krycek's remaining hand to the car door. Mulder sat in the back seat with him, punching him whenever he looked his way. Once they arrived at Skinner's apartment, they deposited Krycek roughly on the floor.

 

Walter Skinner's Apartment  
Crystal City, VA

"What do you two think you're doing? You'd better let me go or I'll..."

Skinner bent down and grabbed Krychek by the front of his jacket, lifting him off the floor.

"Or you'll what? Trigger the Nanocytes in me again? Tonight, we're going to make sure you won't do anything to harm either of us ever again." Skinner released his jacket and Krycek dropped to the floor.

"What you gonna' do, put me back out on that fuckin' balcony again?" Krycek snarled, struggling to sit up.

Mulder bent down in his face. 

"I think we've got something even better in mind for you this time," he threatened as he pushed Krycek back down. 

Both men began to undress their captive. Once he was naked, Mulder took some rope and tied his good arm to his body then shoved him on the floor. Krycek watched as Skinner called Mulder and began whispering in his ear. Mulder kept glancing at Krycek, smiling and nodding as Skinner explained the evening’s agenda. The look on Mulder's face did not make the one armed man any calmer.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You'd better let me go," Krycek yelled, trying to get up on his knees.

Mulder back handed him, then pulled him to his feet by his hair. He pushed him over the back of Skinner's couch. When he began struggling to get up, Mulder pulled his gun and aimed it at his ass.

"You want me to pull the trigger and blow you another hole?"

Krycek looked back in horror. 

"You're a fuckin' crazy son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, and you're going to find out just how crazy. Now, stay down there or you'll wish you had." 

Krycek decided to not test Mulder, so he stayed bent over the couch. He heard movement behind him and dared to look back. Skinner went to a closet and pulled out a bag. Mulder was busy pulling the belts from his and Skinner's pants.

What the fuck? 

Skinner placed the bag on the couch next to Krycek's head. He watched as Skinner pulled out a hard plastic dildo. At that moment, Mulder came over and stood near the couch whacking the belts against his thigh. 

"Do we have to use that?" Mulder asked, looking disapprovingly at the dildo.

"Well, I'd feel better stretching him a bit. There'll be less tearing that way."

"Who cares if we tear him," Mulder said, glaring at Krycek.

"Now, now -- besides, I don't want to get blood all over my place," Skinner admitted. 

"Are we going to whip him first or fuck him?" Mulder asked eagerly.

Krycek rolled to the side and managed to stand. 

"Like hell you are! You're not doing shit to me!" 

Krycek was immediately knocked back down by Skinner's fist. Then Mulder placed his right leg behind Krycek's left leg and Skinner put his left leg behind Krycek's right leg, spreading them apart. Skinner held his head and shoulders down while Mulder attended to his posterior. He grasped both belts then raised his hand high and brought it down hard on the awaiting butt cheeks.

As many times as Krycek had been tortured, he had never felt pain like this before. Each thwack of the belts was like pure fire on his tender butt. He tried remaining silent to not give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but once Mulder reached 20, Krycek was screaming bloody murder. He struggled with Skinner trying to lift himself, but Skinner had a strong hold on him. Mulder continued to whip him until Skinner told him to stop. Krycek had no idea how many times the leather made contact with his ass. All he knew was that an egg could probably fry on his scorched cheeks. Mulder stood back and admired his handiwork. Krycek's butt was a mass of welts and blood clots. He thought he did a pretty good job if he said so himself. He knew it must hurt like a mother fucker, so he slapped his ass hard then walked away. He heard Krycek let out another howl of pain. Skinner released him, knowing that for a while at least-- their captive wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Aw, does poor wittle Alex have a boo-boo on his bottom?" Skinner teased, giving his ass a hard smack before moving away.

"Fuck you! I'm going to fuckin' kill the both of you, you hear me?!" Krycek yelled, shifting so he could look back. He saw Skinner taking something out of a bag. Skinner came back to the couch, pushed Krycek back down, then started applying a very small amount of lube to a dildoe. Again, they got their legs in position behind Krycek, holding him in place. This time Mulder held him down on the couch. Without ceremony, Skinner rammed the dildo home between his sore butt cheeks. Krycek howled again.

"Ahhhh, shit! Take it out! Take this shit out of me!" Krycek screamed to deaf ears. While Mulder held him tight, Skinner moved the dildo in and out of him. Krycek continued to yell from the searing pain in his ass.

"Please stop! Please take it out!" 

Finally, Skinner did stop and held on to Krycek while Mulder prepared himself. Mulder walked in front of the couch and stood before their captive. He waited till he had his attention then pulled his cock from the confines of his pants and started jerking off. Krycek looked up once then dropped his head back down. He knew what was about to happen. Once Mulder was hard, he moved to the back of the couch again and behind Krycek's quivering ass. He quickly rolled on a condom then pressed the tip of his cock to the tight opening.

"Get away from me, Mulder! Don't touch me! I'm gonna' kill you!" 

Mulder paused for a second then plunged into Krycek. He quickly began thrusting in and out. As he pounded into him, he could hear Krycek whimpering into the couch cushion.

"I won't, I won't. Please stop Mulder, please!" 

Mulder didn't stop- he ignored his captive's pleas and he just thrusted harder. He wanted to fuck him longer, but his tight, virgin ass felt too good. Mulder found himself cumming. Once he was spent, he pulled out and pulled off the condom.

"Krycek, I figured you'd have a sweet ass," Mulder commented breathlessly.

"Now it's your turn Skinman," he said, slapping Krycek's ass and grabbing hold of him while Skinner prepared himself.

"Please, no more. I promise I won't kill you. I won't touch either of you. Please let me go," Krycek moaned.

"Big deal. You could still harm us without ever touching us," Skinner said, as he stroked himself to hardness.

"No! I won't! If you mean what I saw tonight...I didn't see anything...nothing!" Krycek implored.

Skinner stood in front of Krycek. He struggled to look up at him. Once their eyes locked, Skinner gave him a demonic grin and moved behind him, putting on a condom. The next thing Krycek felt was his large cock impaling him. Once again, he found himself screaming in pain. Skinner rammed into his ass over and over again. He didn't stop until he himself was screaming in ecstasy. He then pulled out and saw blood oozing out of Krycek's rectum. Skinner frowned in disgust.

He motioned for Mulder to let him go. When he did, Mulder stepped back and noticed the blood trickling down Krycek's inner thighs. He glanced at Skinner and Skinner just shrugged and went into the bathroom to clean himself. Mulder watched Krycek, who was still bent over the couch. He wasn't moving, but Mulder could hear him breathing. For a split second, he allowed himself to feel some pity for this man as he watched him lying there completely vanquished and sobbing. He forced the feeling down as he remembered all the horrible things Krycek had done--not only to him, but to Skinner and so many others. Mulder looked back to see Skinner coming from the bathroom. He noticed his gaze shifting to the man on the couch then back to him.

"Mulder, go clean yourself up."

"What about...?" Mulder asked, gesturing towards the couch with his head.

"I'll take care of him, just go."

Mulder glanced once more at Krychek, then disappeared into the bathroom. When he came out, he noticed Krycek was sitting up on the couch, dressed. 

"You were able to dress him yourself?" Mulder asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's in no shape to give us any more trouble," Skinner said, wiping off the dildoe and putting it away.

Mulder stared at Krycek again. 

"Is he...I mean...okay?" 

The man was staring straight ahead, hardly blinking.

"He'll be fine. I cleaned him up some and stuck a wad of tissue in his ass to catch the bleeding. Any thing else he needs he can get himself," Skinner said, pulling on his jacket.

Mulder just stood there realizing what they had done to this man. 

"What happens now?" Mulder asked, shrugging into his jacket.

"We're going to get him out of here. Come on," Skinner said, pulling the seemingly comatose man to his feet. "Open the door."

Mulder ran to open the door, holding it open as Skinner half carried their captive through the door and out to the car. Mulder locked the door and hurried to catch up. Skinner shoved Krycek in the back seat and told Mulder to keep an eye on him. Mulder got in next to him and stared at Krychek until they stopped on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. 

Skinner popped the trunk and got out the car. He pulled the prosthesis out and told Mulder to get Krycek out. Mulder pulled him out and stood him up. He thought the man was going to keel over when he let him go. Skinner threw the fake arm at him and reflexively he caught it before it hit the ground. Pretty good move for a man with only one hand and half dead, Mulder thought. He removed the bullets from the gun then wiped his finger prints off and threw the gun and knife far away.

"Get back in the car, Mulder," Skinner ordered as he returned to the driver's seat.

Mulder stood there looking at Krycek. 

"Sir, are we just going to leave him here?"

"Yes. Now get in the car," Skinner said, starting the engine.

"But he's bleeding?"

"So what? Someone's bound to come along before he bleeds to death and if they don't-- so what?" Skinner said, unconcerned.

Krycek lifted his eyes and glanced at Mulder for the first time, through tear soaked eyelashes. He could see the pain and pleading in his eyes. Mulder looked back at Skinner.

"Sir, why can't we..."

"No, Agent Mulder, we can't...now, get your ass in the car before I leave you here with him!" Skinner bellowed.

Mulder gave his nemesis one last look before getting in the car and driving away. Skinner glanced into the rear view mirror and watched the retreating image of their antagonist. Skinner also had a moment of pity go through him for this man but he didn't allow it to linger. 

As Skinner drove them back to his place, he noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Mulder was being. He glanced over at his lover, who was staring out the side window.

"Mulder, why so quiet? Don't tell me you're upset about what we did to Krycek?"

"Not really. I know he deserved it but I'm worried about us. I mean, what kind of people have we become?" Mulder asked fretfully.

"If you think we've become rapists, forget it. Mulder, you've always hated Krycek for what he's done and I have my reasons for getting even with him, too. He needed something drastic to happen to him. Neither of us would have ever done what we did tonight to any one else but Krycek."

"I know. Remember, I was the one who wanted to kill him. It's just that after seeing him... I feel weird about what we did. I think I would have rather beat the shit out of him, than..." Mulder admitted, not being able to complete his sentence.

Skinner pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Mulder, how many times have you beaten the shit out of Krycek whenever you saw him?"

Mulder shrugged.

"I don't know - a lot."

"Right-- and has it ever really stopped Krycek from doing anything?"

"No, it hasn't."

"This is exactly why we had to do something else, something that would definitely get his attention-- something he would never forget. He'd become immune to physical pain but sexual pain is a whole other territory. Mostly everyone fears being taken sexually against their will, especially men by men. Most men would rather die than have another man rape them. I figured Krycek would feel this way. It would be the worse thing that could happen to him."

"No shit. I guess that's why it's freaking me out now. It would have been easier to just kill him than brutally...rape him."

"Easier for you and him. I'm sure you didn't want to be easy on him, did you?" 

"No, I didn't," Mulder said, shaking his head.

"Well, then we accomplished what we set out to do -- hit him where it hurts."

Skinner reached over and gently caressed his lover's face. 

"Now, you just have to be okay with it."

Mulder nodded into the caress, still wearing a worried expression. 

"What if Krycek decides to tell on us anyway? What if he decides to use the Nanocyte thing on you again to get even?"

"Stop worrying, Mulder. Krycek isn't going to do anything," Skinner said with confidence.

"How can you be so sure? Krycek's a rat bastard who can't be trusted, you know that."

Skinner gave his worried lover a small smile.

"Krycek was scared shitless we would come after him again if he told on us. I also told him if he ever used that Nanocyte machine on me again, you would hunt him down and castrate him."

Mulder chuckled. 

"It's hard to believe he would be that afraid of us, considering the kind of person he is."

"Well, things are different for him now. The consortium is gone and he admitted he killed Cancer Man, so he's all alone. He doesn't have anyone to back him or help him any more."

Mulder thought about it for a moment. 

"So, you don't think he'll be back?"

Skinner shook his head. 

"No, I don't."

"I think I'm going to miss him." Mulder sniffled jokingly then asked, "What about the Nanocytes? They're still in you." 

"I know. As long as he doesn't activate them, I should be fine. So, are you okay now?" Skinner asked, sensing that his lover was relaxing some.

Mulder smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm cool. How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine, just don't think since Krycek's out of the picture, I'm going to become your punching bag from now on," Skinner grinned.

"Oh, that's not gonna' happen. If Krycek ever decided to fight back, I knew I could take him. Now, if you decided to hit me back after I punched you, I know I would be dead."

Skinner laughed out loud. 

"I wouldn't kill you, I'd just put you in the hospital, that's all."

"Oh, that's all," Mulder smirked.

Skinner glanced at his lover and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Once he released him, he gazed into the bright hazel eyes.

"Neither of us will ever have to worry about that rat bastard again."

Mulder nodded then Skinner started the car and they drove home in silence.

 

The End


End file.
